


The Last Time

by Nix (CrimsonQuills)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Challenge Response, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-01
Updated: 2007-05-01
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonQuills/pseuds/Nix
Summary: Gibbs swears this will be the last time. Written for the ncis_flashfic "Last" challenge.





	The Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: Not betaed. My flist gave me some great "Last" ideas when I asked. Unfortunately, this bunny (which wandered over shortly before I read their comments) was shorter and faster to write, so it won out. But I liked a lot of their ideas, so they may crop up in the future. :-)  


* * *

Every time it happens, Gibbs swears it's the last time. 

Next time, he promises himself, he won't make the offer at all. Next time he'll lock his front door. Next time, if he has to do _something,_ he'll recommend a hotel. 

But then the pipes break and flood the place, or the sleazebag landlord steals three months worth's of the electric bill, or the central heating keels over and dies _again,_ and Gibbs walks into the office one morning to find DiNozzo curled up in a sleeping bag behind his desk. 

As much of a social animal as DiNozzo is, you'd think he'd have plenty of standing offers to crash on someone's couch, but if the offers exist, he never takes advantage of them. He'd rather sleep at work, at least until Gibbs breaks down and offers his guest room until DiNozzo's apartment is livable again. 

DiNozzo never seems to hesitate to accept _that_ offer, and that night Gibbs will find himself waiting half an hour to use his own shower and the next morning he'll have to get up twenty minutes earlier because it takes that long to drag Tony out of bed. Gibbs has no idea how the man makes it into work more or less on time when he's not staying over. 

But those small irritations aren't the reason Gibbs resists getting himself into this again. No, that has more to do with the fact that, two or three nights into his stay, Tony walks out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel, as he always does, and Gibbs, waiting for his turn in the shower, meets his eyes, and the next thing he knows one of them has the other pinned up against the wall and they're kissing, mouths hot and hungry, the towel slipping away, forgotten. 

Maybe it would be easier to leave Tony sleeping in the office or recommend that hotel if they didn't always end up stumbling to Gibbs's own bed, but they do, which means that whenever Tony is ejected from his apartment the only thing Gibbs can think of as he climbs into bed is what it's like to have Tony there with him. Warm skin still a little damp from the shower, eyes bright with happiness, mouth tasting faintly of toothpaste, at least until Gibbs has kissed it away and there's only the taste of Tony himself to drink in. 

After that first break in control, the guest room goes unused. Instead they spend nearly every night entwined in Gibbs's bed, hands caressing, mouths meeting, their bodies straining together as they reach for their peaks. Often, Gibbs slides deep into the heat of Tony's body and Tony makes the most incredible whimpering noises Gibbs has ever heard. Sometimes, Gibbs lifts his legs to Tony's shoulders instead and is torn between watching Tony's face, stunned and ecstatic, and letting his eyes close so that he can enjoy the sweet stretch of his body. 

It always comes to an end. Tony's apartment dries out from the flood and the pipes are fixed, or the landlord grudgingly gets the power back on, or the maintenance guy finally gets off his ass and fixes the heat. Then Tony goes home and they never say anything about it, not even the next time Tony finds himself in need of a place to stay, and Gibbs swears again that this is the last time. 

Propped up on one elbow, Gibbs looks down at Tony. The younger man is still damp with sweat and the smug, post-coital grin he's sporting makes Gibbs want to roll him over and slide inside him all over again. Fortunately for his self-control, he needs more than five minutes before he'll be ready to go again. 

He promises himself this is the last time they'll play this game. 

"Tony," Gibbs says. His voice is a little sharper than he intended, but there's no helping that now. 

"Hmmm?" Tony asks, blinking lazily. 

"Stay," Gibbs says shortly. 

"My apartment is still an icebox, Gibbs. I'm not going anywhere." 

Gibbs glares at him. Tony is not that dense, he just wants Gibbs to be explicit. "Stay after your shit hole of an apartment is fixed," Gibbs elaborated. "Live here instead." 

Tony breaks into a near blinding smile. "Okay," he says cheerfully. In a flurry of motion he surges up, bowls Gibbs over, and sprawls on top of him. Tony's mouth is working on Gibbs's neck before their bodies are even properly settled against each other again. 

Groaning, Gibbs lifts his chin to give Tony more room to work. "Don't tell me you're ready to go again already." 

Tony chuckles. "Not yet." His voice is a little muffled against Gibbs's skin. "But what else is foreplay for?" 

"You're a pain in the ass, you know," Gibbs mutters, but his hands hold onto Tony instead of pushing him away. 

\--End--


End file.
